


A Tale of Eight Years Ago

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Reader is not RFA's MC, Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: For someone like Mary Vanderwood 3rd who spent at least half of his life being a secret agent, returning to the 'real world' is tough. It also didn't help that he was practically indifferent towards humanity. Unlike agent 707, who wanted that 'normal' life, Vanderwood was satisfied with just being alive. No family, no place where he belongs and no real identity, that was Mary Vanderwood. But he was no longer part of that agency that threatened to take the only thing he has which was his life. He was lost of what to do. That was until agent 707 who now returned as Saeyoung suggested to 'return to his family'. He has no family but maybe, he has someone waiting for him.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story were mostly Vanderwood's flashback about meeting one woman who saved his life. This happened before he met 707. Ratings might change in the future.

Vanderwood watched Saeyoung laugh as his wife said something. Vanderwood didn't heared it but he was 100% sure that it wasn't funny. Saeyoung was laughing because well... He has a pretty messed up sense of humor the same as his wife.

Beside the woman, Saeran looked annoyed which was an old story. Saeran always looked annoyed. But unlike when he first met the boy, he doesn't have that bitter aura anymore. If he dare to say it, to his eyes, Saeran's annoyance was just a mask to hide his discomfort.

Saeran just recovered but maybe he wasn't used being with his brother whom he hated for a long time. Not to mention that the woman whom he had tricked before was with them.

"Ma'am Vanderwood! Hey!" Saeyoung' s annoying voice snapped him back from his thoughts. He was waving his hand in front off Vanderwood's face making the older man scowl.

"What?!" He snapped, slapping Saeyoung's hand away.

"I was asking you what are you gonna do now that you're finally free from the agency. But you're ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just thinking. I don't have any plans yet. But my first priority is to find a new job." Vanderwood honestly don't have any idea what to do from now on. He don't even have a single clue where to find a place that will hire someone like him who has nothing on his resume but being an agent.

Sure he could hack and even though he wasn't as good as Saeyoung, he was good enough to finish the job. But he wanted to retire from that dangerous world of hackers. Working for another agency was also out of question. Anyway, he was sure no agency would hire him anymore considering that he just betrayed his previous one. He need to. He has no choice. The only thing he has was his life. If he didn't betray them and refused Saeyoung's help, he was probably somewhere in hell by now. Even if he killed Saeyoung for the agency at that time, his own ending was the same as him. The agency would still kill him.

"Hmm... I'm thinking. How about returning to your family?"

Vanderwood closed his eyes. Saeyoung was a genius but why it didn't occur to him that he doesn't have a family. If he has a family, the agency wouldn't have accepted him. Then again, maybe Saeyoung was thinking that like him, Vanderwood also has someone he had left behind.

Someone he had left behind? Wait... Yes... Maybe he did someone like that.

Vanderwood then remembered soft [h/c] locks, bright and innocent [e/c] eyes and loving smile.

That's right. Once upon a time, there was a woman. A woman who saved a wounded criminal. A woman who loved that criminal unconditionally even though he keeps pushing her away. A woman who wholeheartedly offered her everything to him only to be thrown away.

A woman whom he known as [Name].

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. One Fated Day

 

Vanderwood entered the place he calls 'home'. Unlike Saeyoung's place, his place was a normal one. Being a secret agent might be dangerous but it pays well. It was pretty obvious how much money he has from the expensive stuffs lying around the place. Truth to be told though, he was rarely home. Most of the time, he was either out somewhere doing his job for the agency or he was at Saeyoung's place, threatening the hacker with his taser. Sometimes he was asking himself, why buy a house and all those stuff when he was never home anyway?

Not bothering to turn any lights on, he head straight to his room. He threw his stuffs on the bed and lie down tiredly.

What Saeyoung said was still on his mind. 'Go back to his family'. He has no family. But whenever he hears that word 'family', a voice always comes to his mind.

_"No matter how long, I will wait for you. So please come back someday."_

A bitter smile appeared on his lips. "No way. It has been eight years. No one could wait that long."

Vanderwood closed his eyes as he remembered that one fateful day, eight years ago. That time when he was still young, reckless and short tempered.

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

"So... You mean to say, we'll infiltrate that ship and steal those information from that guy's laptop?" Vanderwood can't hide his annoyance as his temporary partner and superior, laid out the boss' plan. "Aren't you a hacker? Can't we just hack and steal the information on the safety of our home?"

His 'partner', known as 'Cheshire' sighed. Obviously, it wasn't his real name and Vanderwood doesn't really know what was his real name. Vanderwood himself wasn't his real name. As an agent, they don't have a permanent identity. Their job required them to change their names from time to time. That was the reason why an agent wasn't allowed to have a family which suit Vanderwood well.

"That company where that guy was working has a very skilled hacker with them. It's quite embarrassing to admit it but as of now, we don't have any hackers capable of winning against him if ever a 'hacking battle' happens. He'll easily locate us if we ever try to attack them through hacking. The boss said that it's dangerous for the agency so he wanted us to physically go there." Cheshire explained.

Vanderwood was still unsatisfied. "Dangerous for the agency but not dangerous for us? What if they caught us? They'll make us a shark bait! Besides, why me?! I've never done something like this before. I have no infiltration experience!"

Cheshire was beginning to lose his patience. He glared to the younger man. "The agency's 'life' is a lot more important than our life. We get paid doing this so shut up and do your job!" he shouted and left the room.

With a growl, Vanderwood kicked the chair. Of course, he knows that an agent's life wasn't important to the agency. There were a lot who could take their place if they die. Still, Vanderwood hated it.

Well, whether he liked it or not, he would still end up doing it. He has no choice but to do it, after all.

* * *

* * *

 

"Ugh! I'm going to get sick." Vanderwood felt his stomach churning. It was his first time being on a ship and it was hell.

"Shh! Shut up! Were going to get caught." Cheshire shout-whispered.

With their fake identification, they managed to get on the ship. The ship was actually owned by the company they were targeting and there was a special event there where many high ranking employees were required to attend. 

The plan was the classic, copy the information, paste it and save it. Copy, paste, save. Such an insult to all the hackers in the world. If the other hackers on the agency found out what they did, they'll surely mock them. Oh well. Hopefully, they would still be alive at that time.

Right now, they were on their way to the target's room located at the first class area. Apparently, they were for the higher ups. That's why they need to be careful not to get caught.

"So how do you plan on escaping after this?" 

"We'll steal a boat." Cheshire replied without taking his eyes in front of him.

"Oh joy. Were half day away from the shore and all we have is a boat."

Cheshire sighed, tired from his partner's complaints. "There was an island near here, alright? That's where we'll go and take a plane back. Now, move it. The coast is clear."

The agents moved from their hiding place to their target's room. As expected, it was a luxury room.

"There's the laptop."

The two turned the laptop on. "Password. Of course." Vanderwood sighed. It seems that no matter what, they would still end up hacking over something.

However, Cheshire just grinned. "No need. I know the password." He began typing on the laptop with a proud look. "Three days before leaving, I broke into his home. That guy changes his password every month for some reason. In order not to forget, he writes his passwords on his planner." The password was accepted. It only took a minute before Cheshire finally found what they needed. "Here. Let's copy this shit."

Vanderwood was beginning to get nervous. For some reason, he feels like they're being watched. He looked around as Cheshire copied what they needed. The bastard even copied their target's saved sex video. Seriously, why does people film their embarrassing stuffs? And they save it on their laptop. And then, they'll bitch over it when it was released on public. Dude, don't film it then! Sure whoever uploads it for everyone to see were wrong. But its your fault for filming it on the first place!

"Done!" Cheshire smiled victoriously. "Let's go!"

The agents carefully make their way to the deck. On their way, they didn't encounter anyone at all which was a good thing. But it was making Vanderwood uneasy.

 _"I'm just being paranoid."_ he thought, trying to calm his mind.

But it seems that he wasn't being paranoid because the moment they reached the deck, they were greeted by their target with a group of men. Each were holding a gun and it was pointed to them. In front of them were guns, behind them were sea.

"Shit." Vanderwood cursed.

"You guys think I didn't know that you were snooping around?" Their target sneered.

Cheshire who was beside him, surreptitiously pass a small plastic on him. He then whispered. "It's important for this to reach the boss'. So no matter what, you need to live."

Vanderwood wasn't sure what he means. Not until, he felt Cheshire pushed him and before he knew it, he was falling deeper on the water. However, the sound of gun shots didn't escaped his ears. He was sure, he will never see Cheshire ever again.

* * *

* * *

 

[Name] was a young girl who lives at a small island. Her parents died when she was a child and since then, it was her grandmother who raised her. Last year, her grandmother died, leaving her alone. You think a girl with no more family left would fall to despair? No. Despite of everything, [Name] remained positive.

People of that island lives through vegetable and fruit planting and fishing. It was a humble and simple life but it was peaceful. The people were also friendly.

Taking a break from work, [Name] walked through the rocky shore. When she was a child, her grandmother would bring her there and tell her the tale of the prince and the mermaid. She was really fascinated of mermaids. That was until, her playmate told her that real mermaids were ugly and they drag men to drown in the sea. That totally destroyed her fantasy.

As she walked closer to the area where waves meets the gigantic rocks, she noticed something or rather, someone lying down in there.

Her eyes widened and run towards the figure. "Hey! Are you okay?!" She turned the person which she realized was a guy. "Oh my god! What happened to you?!" She checked his pulse and sighed in relief that he was alive. 

"Ughhh..." The guy suddenly groaned in pain. He has bruises and cuts which [Name] assumed that he got from the rocks. Those rock edges were sharp after all.

"Wait. Doctor. I need to find a doctor!" She was about to run back to find the only doctor on that place but was stopped when the guy grabbed her arm. Wide-eyed, she looked back at him.

"Don't... No matter what... Don't let anyone know I'm here..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 


	3. Trapped on an Island

Dragging a sack of potatoes was quite easy for [Name]. She has been doing that for a long time and were used at it. Despite her delicate figure, she was actually quite strong. Some of her friends even teased her for it. But it was still quite hard dragging a wounded passed out man back to her home. First, she needed to be careful not to force him just in case he has broken bones somewhere. And second, the man told her not to let anyone know he was there. Of course, it occurred to her that he might be a criminal on run or something. But she doesn't really trust the police. Who knows, the man was being accused by a crime he didn't commit.

[Name]'s distrust towards the authorities, rooted from her father's death. The police was responsible for his death because of a mistake. What's more was they didn't even cleared his name and insisted that he was a criminal. What does a deaf man could do anyway?

It took her a while but she managed to bring the man to her house without being seen. The doctor of their small island taught her many things about giving someone first aid so she was quite confident with her skills. She also taught her what herbal medicine were good for wounds and she keeps a good amount of herbs thankfully.

She cleaned him up, changed his clothes and dressed his wounds. He seem fine now making her sigh in relief.

"Might as well make a soup for him..." She whispered and leave the man to rest.

* * *

 

Vanderwood groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt sore all over. It kinda reminds him of the 'training' the agency gave him. Part of that training was psychological and physical torture. He remembered being kicked and punched back then. After that, he'll feel sore all over. What he was feeling right now was close to that.

As his eyes finally focused, he realized he was on an unfamiliar place. He sat up, only to cringe at the sudden jolt of pain on his side. He was has no shirt and his stomach was bandaged. "Where the heck I am?" he asked. Then, he remembered Cheshire and the plastic he handed him before he pushed him to the sea. He managed to put it on his pants pocket (the one specially sewn for hiding small and important stuffs) before he totally passed out. But then, he realized, he was wearing a different pants (and so unfashionable at that). "Where is it?!" He looked around but found no trace of his things. His shirt, his jacket, his pants. Everything were missing.

Just then, he heard footsteps, coming closer and closer. He forcefully stood up despite of the pain and stepped beside the door, prepared to attack whoever was coming.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and it opened.

* * *

* * *

 

The first thing, [Name] felt the moment she opened the door was a searing pain on her back when she was forcefully pushed to the wall. The next thing was losing air as big hands choked her.

"Who are you? And where are my clothes?" her attacker which was the man she saved asked. He loosen his grip on her throat a little bit, just enough for her voice to come out.

"I just- brought it out to.... To clean it..." she replied with a shaking voice. She was scared. The man's sharp eyes were glaring straight of her as if contemplating whether to believe her or not.

"Bring it here. NOW!"

The moment he let her go, she hurried out of the room, retrieving the man's wet and sandy clothes.

"Here."

The man grabbed the pants out of her hands and checked over a pocket. He took out a small sealed plastic bag and opened it. He then took a small unfamiliar thing out of it. "Thank god it didn't get wet." he whispered.

"Uhmm... My name is [Name]. May I ask your name?"

The man turned to her with a glare. [Name] was beginning to think that he hates her. "And why do you want to know?"

"It's just... I at least want to know what to call you. Considering your condition, you might end up staying here a bit longer."

"Who said I'll be staying here. I'm fine. In fact, I'm ready to go to airport and go home now."

"Airport?" She gave him a confused look. "There is no airport here."

"What?!" he yelled but then groaned feeling a sharp jolt of pain on his sides.

"Please, just rest."

The man ignored her. "Then how people leaves this island then?!"

"Once a month, a ship comes." she replied.

"When will the next ship come then?!" He looked frustrated.

"The ship for this month came one week ago. So the next one will be next month."

"Oh, goddamit!" He threw the pants he was holding forcefully on the floor. [Name] was beginning to get scared. He was beginning to get more violent.

"P-please... Just calm down and rest. I live alone so it's okay for you to stay here until the next ship comes."

He ignores her and grabbed his pants again. He checked the other pocket and pulled a device. It was first time for [Name] to see it in personal but on TV, they called it cellphone.

"Shit. Of course it's broken. It took a swim with me after all." The man turned his eyes to her. "Where can I find a phone in here?"

"There is no phone in this island. Sorry."

"Stupid island. I can't believe there is still a place like this." he grumbled. "Looks like I have no choice but to stay here. But let me make something clear. Listen to what I was about to say."

[Name] nodded, relieved that he seems to be calming down.

"One, you can't let anyone knows I am here."

"By why-"

"Number two!" he cuts her. "You're not allowed to ask question about where I came from, what do I do and why I can't let anyone know I am here. Understand?"

[Name] nodded.

"And lastly... Don't bother me."

* * *

* * *

 

A boat docked over the shore of the island. A group of men in black stepped on the rocky ground.

"Look around carefully! He might be here!" One of them, barked an order as the men scattered.

Another men stepped beside him. "Are you sure he has it?"

"Yeah. Why would that guy push him to the water if he doesn't have it. For those bastard agents, success of the mission is important. We need to retrieve it from him whether he's dead or alive. If the police found his dead body and the flash drive, were doomed."

"Hmm... Maybe his body was already on the ocean floor." The other guy, suggested.

"Some of our men dived already but found nothing. I'm sure he was somewhere on one of these islands. The others were sweeping the other islands already."

"Boss!" A voice on a distance called.

"You found him?!"

"No. But were now sure that he's here." The man looked down on the rocky ground and in there was a bloody gloves.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Wanted?

Vanderwood. That was he said his name was. [Name] was pretty sure it was not his real name. That was a foreign name and he doesn't looked foreign at all.

Three days has passed ever since she saved Vanderwood. He was still in pain but he could now move. It seems that the medicine she had made were helping too. His wounds were healing well. 

Everything was going well except for how he treats her. He was always glaring when she brings him food and medicine. It was like, he dislike her.

She was now on her way home from the small store a little further from her place. Vanderwood asked her to buy him a cigarette. At first, she refused, warning him of it's danger to his health. But Vanderwood yelled at her. She was scared of what he would do to her if she still refused so she obeyed.

When she brought the cigarette, the store owner looked at her strangely. She was not close to her but she knows that she wasn't a smoker. She didn't questioned [Name] about it but she has a feeling that the old woman was thinking that she started to smoke now.

[Name] let a small sigh. She was now wondering if she did the right thing, saving Vanderwood. But then, she remembered her grandmother. She used to tell her that helping those who were in need was always the right thing to do. 

When she arrive at her house, she found Vanderwood on the couch. On the table in front of him were his phone. It seems that he was trying to fix it.

"You got my cigs?" he asked, not bothering to look to her.

"Uhmm... Yes. Here." she handed the cigarette. Upon seeing it, Vanderwood smiled for the first time. 

"Oh. Good. It's my favorite brand." Vanderwood didn't waste any minute. He pulled one and lights it.

[Name] who were not used with the scent began coughing.

"Geez. Its just a cigarette smoke."

[Name] covered her nose and mouth. "Sorry. I'm not used with it. I'll go and fetch some vegetables for dinner." she said and run out of the house, escaping the smoke.

* * *

* * *

 

As the woman leave, Vanderwood rolled his eyes. "Goody good shoes." he muttered shaking his head. That kind of person was what he hated most. No. He doesn't have anything against those kind of people. But seeing them always remind him of how dirty he was. 'Them' who lived honestly reminded him that he will never be able to live honestly. It wasn't like he wanted to but sometimes seeing them happy makesbhim question the path he had chosen.

To him, happiness was... What was happiness for him anyway? Money? Did getting payment from his work had made him happy? He doesn't remember being happy whenever he got paid. It was like getting paid was just as normal as eating and breathing. If not money? Then what? Sex? He at least had five one night stands per month. As an agent, he couldn't afford to have a deep connection with a woman. Having a one night affair was as far as anyone could hope. But... Does having sex makes him happy? Not really. When a woman shows an interest, he just go with tge flow and leave without a trace before the woman wakes up. Not money... Not sex... What makes him happy then? How can someone be happy then? Vanderwoid chuckled as he realized... He already forgotten how to be happy.

"What the heck? Can I still call myself human like this? Can someone who doesn't knows how to be happy could still call himself a human?" he asked himself with a self deprecating smile.

He then remembered [Name]. Whenever he see her working, whether cooking or cleaning, he noticed how she looked. Happy and contented. It was making him curious. 

Shaking his head from his thoughts about her, he focused back to his phone.

* * *

* * *

 

Picking up some radishes, [Name] tried to forget about Vanderwood. But still, she couldn't help but to worry. Smoking wasn't good. That was the island's doctor told her. "I hope he don't smoke too much."

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, startling her.

Looking back, wide eyed, he saw a group of men in black. She began to feel scared seeing them.

"Y-yes?"

"Dont be scared. We wont hurt you. Were police from the capital. And were looking for a criminal. Have you seen a strange man around here?" one of the men, asked.

[Name] suddenly remembered Vanderwood. Were they looking for him?

She looked at the men one by one. For some reason, she doesn't trust them. There was something strange with them. Sure, Vanderwood was questionable not to mention, mean. But he never tried to physically hurt her.

Vanderwood asked her not to let anyone know he was there. Were these guys the reason why? Why are they after him? She need to ask Vanderwood about this later. He might get angry with her for asking but she needed to know. For now...

"Uhmm... No. T-this is a small island so I know everyone's faces. I haven't seen any unfamiliar faces." she lied hoping it was believable.

"I see. If you notice any strange man, just go to the sea side. Were camping there. I would give you our number. But I heard there were no signal here." 

"Okay..." she nodded.

"Thank you." the men bowed and left.

[Name] waited for the men to disappear before running home, hoping that Vanderwood would answer his question.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Err... This story suddenly popped up inside my head.


End file.
